Pequeña duda
by ImPoSsIbLeS
Summary: Cap 8! veremos en este cap un poco de acción..XDDD Darlings! siganme leyendo! sorry por la demora... byes!
1. cap 1 Una carta

Cap 1  
  
Tienes q darte cuenta de que nada es igual a como lo vemos...nuestros corazones estarán unidos por siempre, ahora lo que siento es pura amistad... una amistad que alguna vez fue algo más... nada cambiaria el hecho de que tu yo somos el uno para el otro...me he dado cuenta... el destino nos quiso unir...bueno...yo quise unirnos..., pero...tienes q aceptar q el "destino" ayudó un poquito ...no siempre tenemos q seguir nuestra vida como esta escrito... además que yo no me daba cuenta de que lo tuyo y lo mío... realmente no existió más que en mi mente...en mi corazón de chica enamorada... tu sabes...eso ocurre siempre... casi siempre , de niña , soñaba con un caballero...que tenia por compañero un caballo blanco...y que venia a llevarme con el...y a vivir por siempre juntos...en ese mundo no necesitábamos mas que nuestra compañía... y bueno...después de algún tiempo...llegaste tu...a mis once años...dios...como lo recuerdo!... como no olvidarlo... jajaja...fue bastante extraño...no?...  
  
Quizás no sea demasiado tarde para decirte que yo te ame...maybe si te diste cuenta....es muy probable de que no... y como no era muy buena hablando... y menos con la imagen visual... (tu sabes...me sonrojaba)..nunca te lo hice saber personalmente...bueno...si...pero no de un manera más...sencilla...aun recuerdo el olor que desplegabas ese día...pura pasión...pura...necesidad...y te preguntarás que como no me di cuenta...bueno pues...estaba ebria de amor de alguien que no eras tu y también hizo su parte el hecho de que tenia muchos sueños irrealizables...jajaja...quien hubiera dicho...,la niña reaccionando de esa manera...y encima con publico expectante!!!...no...esa no era yo...y después me arrepentí...y....ahora todo es distinto... yo pensé que íbamos a estar por siempre... y termine culpando a otras personas , y después de un rato... en realidad siempre terminaba olvidando que yo lo quise así!  
  
No es curiosa la manera en que salen las cosas... nunca salen como uno las planea... es bastante obvio que a "el de arriba" le gusta jugar con nuestras emociones ...eso creo q se llama vivir...  
  
Por ejemplo...hay que mirarle el lado bueno a esto..., si tu no hubieras aparecido...no me hubiera dado cuenta de que había un mundo más allá de estudiar...o de...mmm...niñerías...mmm...y no hubiera visto o conocido a un huevo de gente... solo quiero dejarte saber...(si es que quieres saber...poke si no...bueno...guarda esto hasta q estés viejo y arrugado para que te arrepientas y me mandes una respuesta ...aunque no lo espero...) ....mmm...en q estaba?...ah...si...quiero decir ...(o escribir..o lo q sea)...q tendrás un espacio chiquito en mi mente...y eso es por siempre...  
  
Por cierto aún veo el mundo como una gran masa llena de gente...pero algo ha cambiado...ahora veo a las personas...a cada una de ella...como si fueran maravillosas a su propia manera...y sabes que??...me gusta...y adoro a cada una de las personas con las cuales compartí algunos momento o segundos de mi vida...supongo que he madurado alguito no?...  
  
Y con algunas palabras de la sabiduría de los libros...(...si...mis libros siguen siendo mis amantes...), espero que no haya nada q me este olvidando...no quisiera volver a escribir otro espécimen de estos...jajaja...no estoy de muy buena gana para escribir...pero escuché una canción por la radio muggle...y me acordé de ti...y mis dedos empezaron a tipear...weird?...no la verdad no...es normal en mi... pero tu ya lo debes saber...cuantas cartas te he escrito! ...  
  
Cuídate mucho...y no te olvides de que tu no necesitas esperar a nada...tu puedes ir a buscarlo...como yo...como todos...te extraño...amigo...que raro...antes te quería demasiado...y ahora deseo tu felicidad... y añoro esos momentos pasados juntos...pero los recuerdo lo suficiente para que no me abruman a mi misma...  
  
Besos...y abrazos...  
  
Ginny  
  
Nuestra protagonista cerró su ordenador portátil y con un gran suspiro se apoyó en la silla y sacó una hoja blanca de su escritorio y la puso en la impresora... se demoró un rato en hacer q funcionara ( * malditas cosas muggles!*), y de paso levantó la tapa de la laptop y divagó un momento antes de darle clic en "imprimir". La hoja estaba un poco caliente, xq hacía una hora su compañera de cuarto había estado imprimiendo miles de hojas y estaba más que caliente ...decidió no arriesgarse a quedar chamuscada y menos por una impresora, y la apagó después de asegurarse de que nada inflamable esté cerca de eso.  
  
La hoja la tenía en las manos , caminó hasta su cuarto y se tiró pesadamente en la cama , aún con la hoja, y se hecho con los brazos cruzados y de boca abajo y empezó a admirar su trabajo. Con una ultima sonrisa a su "trabajo", un bostezo salió de su boca de carmín, después de todo se había quedado muuucho tiempo escribiendo una estúpida carta y encima para una persona que quizás en cuanto la recibiera no la abriría y la dejaría ahí tirada en alguna parte argumentando cosas como "después".  
  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando eso. No iba a perder esta oportunidad, ella sabia que si no la mandaba no tendría que darle explicaciones más que a si misma ...y odiaba que su cabeza le dijera que era una cobarde ante cualquier excusa. Abrió un gabinete y sacó un sobre , dobló la carta con mucha delicadeza y la metió en el sobre, bajó al primer piso donde estaba el buzón y antes de dejarlo lo dejó caer...  
  
- Harry... 


	2. Cap 2 So cold

Cap 2

        Harry... 

   Gin ...

   Ehm...- (que diablos... reacciona gin..invítalo a tomar algo)- quisieras       subir a tomar algo?

   Si, gracias

Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta recogió la carta del suelo y se la  metió disimuladamente al bolsillo.

Mientras subían las escaleras Ginny iba pensando , en muchas de las razones por las cuales él estaría ahí-... ( quizás necesita algunas cosas de Hermione...o...Ron le ha pedido que venga a chequearme..si eso debe ser)

Cuando llegaron a la puerta , ella sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura y cuando ya estaba abriéndose , de golpe la cerró. Recordando que no había limpiado en semanas ya que estaba ocupadísima y que su "amiga" no había sido de gran ayuda.

- Que te parece si mejor vamos al café que está aquí cerca?

- Me parece genial gin, yo te lo iba a mencionar pero como me invitaste...

- Cool! No te preocupes...tu sabes, cortesía.

- Jajaja

Harry bajaba las numerosas escaleras , mientras ella se registraba sus bolsillo y demás , en el bolsillo exterior de su abrigo encontró el sobre, lo miró por unos segundos hasta que lo guardó de nuevo y decidió que quería averiguar cualquier cosa que quisiera él y después ver si era necesario enviar la carta.

Él ya la estaba esperando en el lobby , junto a las escaleras , apoyado en el barandal , volteó a ver a Ginny y cuando ella bajó del todo le ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó. En realidad en la calle hacía mucho frío y el abrigo que Ginny había cogido a la volada no era precisamente de invierno, maldijo en ese momento su mala suerte cuando estaba apurada e instintivamente se frotó los brazos con los guantes , Harry al ver esto hizo un ademán de abrazo que Ginny agradeció con una sonrisa. En eso pasó una señora que los vio y dijo algo como "siempre es bienvenido un yerno como ese" y el que parecía su esposo señalo "hacen muy bonita pareja" Ginny ante esto , se sonrojo, y sobresaltada se tocó las mejillas , hace mucho tiempo que no se había sonrojado, con el rabillo del ojo divisó a Harry , y puso una cara sorprendida , él también estaba sonrojado.

Cuando llegaron al café , ya habían caminado muchas cuadras y no estaban muy contentos con el clima, así que cuando una cachetada de aire tibio y olor a café recién hecho les dio en la cara, se sintieron muy felices. Se sentaron en una mesa para 2 personas y todas las cabezas voltearon a verlos, la verdad es que era una pareja muy envidiable, muy atractivos y llamativos , en cuanto se dieron cuenta de esto sonrieron y tomaron el menú en sus manos, una señorita muy simpática les recibió, y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia gin.

- querida, tremendo novio...

- Hola Mary, el es un ex compañero de colegio que ha venido a verme

- Bien!...entonces está disponible? – preguntó la rubia mirando de pronto al susodicho

-  Si, supongo... yo quiero un café...y un muff-... pero Ginny se vio interrumpida cuando Harry la cortó comentando algo que no se esperaba-...

- No , lamento decirlo pero estoy saliendo con alguien

-  Diablos!...bueeh! que les vaya bien juntos

Para esto Ginny estaba peleando contra su expresión de sorprendida y perdi

- Hey!...disculpa, eh...Mary , no?..

- Si soy yo

- podemos ordenar?

- Ah?..eh! si claro, lo olvidé- dijo  la muchacha dándose un golpecito en la cabeza con el lapicero- que desean?

Ginny saliendo de su estupefacción en cuanto vio la cara de Harry que quería decir que se lo explicaría después pidió lo que quería

- si, un café americano y un muffin

- van dos..., cambie el muffin por un cheesecake

- saliendoooo  

 Cuando llegaron los pedidos , ella tomó un sorbo de su café y miro a Harry expectante, el le devolvió la mirada y viendo la pregunta que sus ojos hacían , dejó la taza en la mesa y se dispuso a charlar con la joven que estaba frente a él. 

Harry Potter toda su vida siempre la vio como la hermanita de su mejor amigo, y ella  por cierto estaba enamorada de él desde que lo vio por primera vez, el nunca notó esto. Excepto cuando Ron lo empezó a molestar en venganza por lo de Hermione, el recién se dio cuenta de que Ginny siempre se sonrojaba cuando el estaba cerca. Ahora era todo distinto, toda una mujer, veía a una mujer con pecas en el rostro, pecas bonitas y estratégicamente puestas para parecer tremendamente sensual y sugestiva. Sus ojos... ojos marrones que contrastaban con su cabello fuego , que ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta irregular, sus labios rojo carmesí, que daban ganas de besar , o rozar, (se está pasando la lengua por sus labios, q hago?¡ , sé fuerte Harry)... por un momento recordó que ella seguía siendo la hermana de su mejor amigo y que por más bonita que esté , el no iría a caer ... no no no...

Ginny ya se estaba cansando de ser observada tan meticulosamente por el pelinegro, después de comer un poco de su cheesecake, el le empezó a mirar, comenzó con sus mejillas, de ahí subió a sus ojos y de ahí a su cabello y después se quedo un buen rato admirando sus labios, la miraba con tales ansias que ella se pasó la lengua por su boca para sacar cualquier "residuo" de comida en sus labios...no habría otra razón por la cual el le estaría mirando así...no?...a menos, no no no...y de pronto el giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados rápidamente como queriendo negarse algo. Sonrió y siguió con su café.

- Gin, la persona con la cual estoy saliendo es muy especial para m

- Me lo debo imaginar, quién es?... ¿Fue a Hogwarts?- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando , estaban en el mundo muggle después de todo

- No, es una auror , me gusta mucho! – dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara 

- ( que me importa ) digo...que bien! Por que me cuentas esto?

- Es que..., no me dijiste hace algunas semanas que tu compañera de cuarto se iba a mudar?

      -     Ehm...si (..., se muda a un lugar mejor ubicado( y no me lleva con ella la maldita! ¬¬)

      -     Bueno...Alexandra...quiere mudarse al mundo muggle por que dice q el trabajo como auror es muy limitado ahora que Voldemort ha muerto y quiere conocer costumbres muggles

- Si...y?...( que ni se le ocurra...)

- (espero que acepte) y ...bueno me pareció buena idea que ella fuera a vivir contigo, se podría?

 Ella no sabia que responder, la estaba acorralando..., y de una manera tan  propia de el que ella ya debería haberse dado cuenta...albergar a su "noviecita" ja!... mientras tomaba un ultimo sorbo de  su café y pensaba que quizás no seria tan malo ...así "su amistad" con el se consumaría, y terminaría siendo más  loca de lo que era pero si era por quedar por siempre libre de lo que le hacía sentir este pata, lo intentaría todo

- Si Harry..., se podría, yo la boto ahora a mi inquilina

- No hay inconveniente?... – con una obvia cara de alivio -.-

- No , está bien, que venga mañana a verme y ya le explico , además mi compañera ya se iba , jajaja  xD

- Gracias Gin!!! 

- No hay de que , además para que están los amigos?

- Si si gracias!!! ( amigos? O.ô  ya no me idolatra?)

- Harry me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a mi compañera a arreglar sus cosas ( parece que no se creyó lo de amigos jajaja xD)

- No quieres q te acompañe?...yo pago

- No no...no es necesario

- No es que sea necesario, yo quiero pagar

- Pero Harry...

- No se hable más – y dicho esto le entrego el dinero a Mary y se quedó sentado

- Harry, no quiero q piense que me debes algo por ayudar a Alexandra

- Para nada gin...se me hace tarde, cuídate quieres?

- Si y tu también, saludos 

- Igualmente 

Harry abrió la puerta y un aire frío penetró el abrigo de gin, el la dejó pasar y cuando ya estaban a distancia el la saludo con la mano,  ella caminó hacia el lado opuesto , iba a visitar a su mejor amiga y contarle la estupidez que acababa de aceptar.

 Camino mucho tiempo, y maldijo de nuevo a su mala suerte y al estar siempre apurada, ( mi abrigo grueso! Damn!), llegó a un edificio grande y bonito , y toco un timbre, Andrea le contestó y le mandó a subir , y le abrió la puerta , Gin subió las escaleras tranquilamente , llegó a la puerta del depa de su amiga, estaba en el cuarto piso, y tenían ascensor pero siempre estaba malogrado, al ver la puerta abierta levantó los hombros y se dispuso a entrar , dejo su abrigo en el perchero y cerró la puerta, su amiga tenia la calefacción a una temperatura muy agradable, perfecta para aquellos desdichados que cogían el abrigo equivocado , como ella. Miró los cambios del lugar , era muy bonito y a Andrea le gustaba cambiar constantemente, y si ella cambiaba , también su hábitat.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio pero no la encontró y como no escuchaba nada , fue al jardincito  y allí la encontró con las manos llenas de tierra y una nueva planta para su colección, Andrea al verla casi salta para abrazarla pero con la mirada Virginia le obligó a lavarse las manos. Cuando ya estuvo lista e inspeccionada se abrazaron por un rato y se sonrieron, cada una pensaba que la otra era una de sus medias naranjas, como teoría, las dos decían que una persona no tiene solo una alma gemela sino varias y que era cuestión de encontrar una adecuada , cada una tenia un lunar en el brazo derecho en el mismo lugar q la otra, desde que vieron ese lunar se dijeron a si mismas que eran hermanas, se hablaban constantemente y se contaban sus secretos oscuros, tenían una bonita amistad desde los tiempos de Hogwarts. 

Andrea Zorowitz, llegó a Hogwarts a mediados del tercer año de Ginny , Dumbledore la aceptó por ser una gran emergencia, ella tuvo su selección con el sombrero con los alumnos de primer año y quedó en Gryffindor, todos las recibieron con palmadas en la espalda y con sonrisas, se sentó al lado de un alumno de cuarto , y  Ginny se había percatado de que era una chica bonita y que parecía ser agradable , decidió hablarle al terminar la cena.

A Andrea , una chica rubia y alta con unos ojos marrones claros , se le acercó una pelirroja de no muy buen tamaño , y con ropa que no parecía ser decente, la chica le dio muy buena impresión ya que tenia una cara sincera, y cuando esta le hablo , ella le respondió con mucha naturalidad y se hicieron amigas muy pronto ya que cada una comenzó  a confiar en la otra y compartían muchas cosas juntas, iban  a clases juntas y hablaban mucho, Andrea le pegó el buen habito de estudiar a Ginny y esta a su vez le enseñó a no confiar en Slytherins, aunque Andrea nunca les tuvo miedo ni nada parecido, mejor aún, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerles la vida imposible a ellos.

Andrea le sirvió un té caliente y a ella misma también , se sentaron en la sala de estar y Ginny le contó todo. En cada momento veía las diferentes expresiones en la cara de su amiga, era tan expresiva!!!, eso le gustaba a gin de ella, que le prestara atención y que le importaran las cosas de gin como si fueran sus problemas.

- así que el niño bonito de Hogwarts está saliendo con alguien ah?

- Si...,

- Y encima te mete a su "amiguita" en tu depa?¡?

- Si...( 3...2...1)

- ¿¡ Y TU GINNY WEASLEY LE DEJAS?¡

- Andrea..., ya escuchaste mis planes así que...CALMATE!!!

- Ok! 

- Y donde está esa carta?...la tienes o la botaste?

- Chu! La carta!!

Ginny salió corriendo hacia el perchero y casi lo vuelca, sacó de su bolsillo la carta y aún en el suelo, suspira, Andrea la ve y ríe...

- mira si querías quedarte a dormir me hubieras avisado , tengo camas sabes?

-  Ja ja ja...muy graciosa...aquí está la carta

- eeeeeeehhhhh!!! Déjame leeerlaaaa....siii????...- poniendo ojos de cachorrito triste

- ok ok...no hagas drama

- eeeeehhh!!! I loooove u!!! – saltó y la abrazó y le dio un besote en la mejilla, y de ahí salió saltando de la habitación estilo la caperucita en el bosque

Andrea se sentó en su cama y la leyó...analizó todo...y le gustó..., y entendió lo que Gin quería demostrar, y le encantaba! Ginny la veía leerla, y de pronto vio el cielo gris de Londres y vio que ya se estaba asomando la noche, dijo que ya le era tarde y se despidió de su amiga prometiéndole una copia.

- cuídate Gin!

- Tu también!!!

- Te quiero mucho!!!

- Yo también!!!!

- Chaus

- Sayonara 


	3. chap 3 compañeras y problemas!

Cap 3

Ginny iba por el camino de regreso, odiaba no tener carro y no poder utilizar su magia libremente, hace un tiempo andaba pensando en mudarse con magos , y lo estaba considerando en ese momento , pero se acordó de la novia de Harry y se dispuso a librarse de ella e irse!!!

Llegó y y subió las escaleras, para llegar a su departamento y encontrar la habitación de su compañera vacío y una nota en el espejo:

     Querida Gin:

  Decidí mudarme antes de lo previsto , te compré algunas cosas para comer, q  están en el refri, cuídate mucho! Espero vernos algún día! Que te vaya bien con tu trabajo y espero que cierres bien las ventanas para que ya no se metan más lechuzas!  

Saludos,          

                                       Chris

Después de leer la nota sonrió...( vaya...al menos me ahorró el trabajo), fue a la cocina y agradeció mucho la comida que compró porque a ella le chocaba ir a mercados muggle y ella siempre hacia las compras, lo de las lechuzas era xq cada vez que Ron experimentaba con el correo muggle algo salía mal , entonces decidió rendirse y mandar lechuzas y en una de esas chris vio al ave entrar y se asustó mucho, pero gin la tranquilizó. Fue  a la cocina y abrió el refri y sacó un sándwich enorme y lo calentó en el horno microondas, cuando hubo terminado de calentar , llenó un vaso de leche y se fue a su cuarto, comio y termino de leer una novela , dejó el vaso de leche en la mesa y el libro, se puso su pijama y fue al baño , se lavó la cara y los dientes y  antes de regresarse a su cuarto , fue a la puerta del apartamento y cerró la puerta con su varita  , y algunas de las ventanas abiertas. Se volvió a su cuarto y se echó, con la varita puso la temperatura más alta y se arropó con la ropa de cama. Se echó de lado y se quedó pensando que mañana...mañana seria un largo día.

Se despertó temprano por un golpeteo en la puerta principal , se levantó pesarosa de la cama y por el "ojo mágico" de la puerta , vio a una chica alta y bonita, muy bonita...demasiado bonita , de pronto al no saber quien era , se le vino una idea  a la cabeza. Abrió un poco la puerta y preguntó:

- Alexandra?

- Si , soy yo Ginny

- Pasa 

 Abriendo la puerta del todo la castaña clara se descubrió por completo , era alta y con bonito cuerpo, llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero , con una bufanda al cuello y unos guantes , (una perfecta persona para esquiar )pensó Ginny. Le hizo pasar, y al saber que era bruja como ella sacó la varita de detrás de su cuerpo, se mostró un poco avergonzada por estar en su pijama , pero a la castaña no pareció importarle, camino un rato por la estancia y sonrió complacida.

Ginny casi la maldice por llegar tan temprano , pero le perdonó todo cuando la chica le prometió desayunar más tarde en uno de los lugares más lujosos del Londres muggle. Ginny le enseñó su habitación y los baños, (cada una tenia uno por separado y le enseñó el precio, Alexandra no le preocupo la cantidad de dinero , y decidió esperar a Ginny hasta que se bañara para traer a los chicos magos de la mudanza, la pelirroja se bañó y se puso una ropa algo fresca para la época y se alegró de que no tuviera que explicarle nada a los magos sobre seguridad muggle , llevaron las cosas hacia arriba a lo muggle aunque les costó mucho ya que no estaban acostumbrados, y cuando hubieron terminado , se fueron con el camión , cuando normalmente se aparecían en otro lugar con camión y todo.

Alexandra después de arreglar muy rápidamente su habitación y el baño , tomo un rápido duchazo y se cambió para llevar a Ginny al café más lujoso de Londres.

Agradeciéndole a Merlín, se subió al auto de Alexandra, y ella comenzó  manejar muy tranquilamente, llegaron al lugar y un valet parking se ofreció a estacionar el auto , y las dos señoritas se bajaron con extremado cuidado y cuando se vieron la una a la otra haciendo lo mismo se rieron abiertamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, un muchacho muy guapo les abrió la puerta antes de que Ginny se atreviera a tocar el picaporte de la puerta. Entraron y suspiraron , era un lugar realmente hermoso, con cuadros bonitos colgados de la pared y un ambiente muy cómodo y acogedor, se sentaron en una mesa e inmediatamente otro muchacho se les acercó con el menú, y les dictó la especialidad del día en desayunos. 

Ellas dos comenzaron  a hablar mientras esperaban su pedido, Ginny pidió huevos revueltos con tocino , panquecas y café con leche. Y Alexandra pidió una porción de  papas fritas , café y un huevo duro. Se observaron un rato , mirándose, tratando se encontrar algo malo, pero ninguna lo encontró.

Ginny veía en frente suyo a una mujer de unos 24 años, con cabello castaño claro con reflejos rubios , ojos azules oscuros , una tez blanca y lechosa, labios delgados, pero suculentos, y unas mejillas perfectas... sin pecas...ya entendía la razón por la cual Harry salía con ella.

Alexandra veía ante si a una mujer muy atractiva , de 23 años , pelirroja, y blanca con pecas, ojos marrones claros, grandes y bonitos, y una sonrisa muy bonita, era realmente una belleza sin olvidarse de su cuerpo bien formado y una personalidad a prueba de malas opiniones. Alexandra le agarró confianza al momento y le dio ganas de contarle su vida entera, y pedirle algunos consejos.

Mientras que ambas conversaban animadamente sobre lo bonito del lugar , llego el mozo con otro acompañante, y con sus comidas, vieron la cantidad de comida que habían pedido y ante algunos gruñidos de parte del estomago de Ginny , comenzaron a comer.

Cuando Ginny terminó su desayuno, y Alexandra todavía le faltaba un poco , Ginny se paró de su asiento, disculpándose con ella, y miró un poco el lugar, tenía cuadros fotografiados de gente famosa de los años '50,  y muchos cuadros con paisajes y gente haciendo un ademán de saludos. A ella no le parecían interesante nada de eso, ya que la gente de las fotos no se movían, era totalmente inútil , ver una imagen inmovilizada, no entendía,  por que no inventaban algo como lo de los magos, si eran tan inteligentes?, ella admiraba un poco a los muggles , xq algunos de los que ella conocía tenían tantas ganas de vivir, aunque haya peligro , ellos sobrevivirían ya que eran muy fuertes. Cuando vio que el mozo llegaba a recoger los trastes , ella fue hacia su mesa, le sonrió al mozo y se acomodó en su asiento, Ginny quería conocer a la mujer que estaba delante de ella.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas insignificantes, de su colegio, de sus amigas , de las cosas  que más le gustaban , y de pronto apareció un tema que a Ginny no le pareció muy adecuado y presintió que le iría a arruinar , el hasta ahora maravilloso día que estaba teniendo.

Gin no tuvo otra opción que preguntarle las cosas normales que se preguntan cuando una persona tiene un nuevo novio, lo que escuchó no le gustó mucho.

Gin se levantó de la mesa, alegando que necesitaba un poco de aire, y Alexandra no preguntó más aunque quiso. Ginny cuando estuvo fuera de la línea de visión de Alexandra se apoyó en una puerta y suspiró. Le faltaba el aire y no le gustaba ponerse así. En cuanto se apoyó con más fuerza , sintió como algo la halaba hacía atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo de lo que parecía un patio trasero , encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le hicieron recordar muchos años de tortura en Hogwarts.

Él parecía no recordarla y le tendió la mano para que se levantase, Ginny no dijo nada y decidió no decir nada por miedo a salir lastimada, o insultada, aceptó la mano y se volteó para irse pero no encontraba la puerta , el chico que estaba detrás de ella la miro con diversión y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

El chico, Draco Malfoy, en efecto, no la recordaba, pero se le hacía familiar, no sabia si la había conocido en el mundo muggle o si era una bruja, pero no podía preguntarle ya que sería una imprudencia. De pronto ella se volteó y estuvo palpando la pared , el estaba tratando de recordar, de pronto una imagen se flasheó en su mente y súbitamente , se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él. Virginia Weasley.

--- Flash Back ---

   Un Rubio platino caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación, había recibido una carta de su padre urgente explicándole que Voldemort no aceptaría que el hijo de su mortífago favorito se resistiera a ser uno de ellos.

A Draco esto le molestó muchísimo, y pensaba en decirle todo lo que pensaba de el en ese momento cuando lo ultimo que vio fue una cabellera roja y pecas.

Se había golpeado la cabeza, y sentía un peso sobre el , abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños, y un montón de pecas, al ver que era la Weasley la empujó fuera de sí y ella cayó sentada y sonó muy feo. No se preocupó en insultarla, ya lo haría después , sólo la miro con ojos de asesino y se fue ondeando su capa, Ginny de 15 años se levantó , se limpió de la túnica el polvo, y salió detrás de el , segura de si misma para ponerlo en su sitio de una vez por todas.

Cuando Draco ya estaba entrando a las mazmorras , escuchó unas pisadas , volteó y se encontró cara a cara con la Weasley, y un segundo después , todo se volvió negro.

Ginny le había tirado un puñete y le había dejado un ojo morado y una mejilla roja, cuando el se despertó , vio que la Weasley seguía ahí y que además , le estaba mirando con una sonrisita que lo volvía loco a él. Odiaba que se burlaran de el , y sobre todo ella. Una persona debajo por mucho de él. Lo que más le sorprendió es que ahora no estaba en las mazmorras, sino en el limite del bosque prohibido, Malfoy no tenia idea como ella lo había llevado sin que nadie se diera cuenta , o sin que siquiera sospecharan. Se levantó y se tocó el pómulo, le dolía..., la Gryff le había hecho doler (Ya las pagará)pensó el.

Cuando el estuvo por pasar al lado de Ginny esta sacó su varita y murmuro algo que lo hizo volar hasta el tronco de un árbol, la pelirroja se acercó a su oído y le dijo: 

- ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi nunca más...ah y algo más Malfoy, mira al frente cuando estés en los pasillos, la próxima vez te podría pasar algo peor.

- Es una amenaza Weasel?

- Pregúntale a tu papi si lo es.

- Cállate Weasley

- Disfruta del golpe Malfoy

Y Ginny se levantó con agilidad , ondeando su capa y su cabellera. El simplemente no lo podía creer...una Weasel...una sucia weasel,  haciéndole quedar en ridículo. 

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

Ahí fue cuando la recordó, el mismo movimiento, la misma manera de voltearse y el cabello moviéndose a tono con sus golpes a la pared. 

- Weasley , que haces aquí?

Ella se quedó quieta un momento , como si estuviera sorprendida, Malfoy estaba pensando en un nuevo ataque, pero ella volteó, y lo encaró.

- Vaya Malfoy, eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, después de todo, no odias a los muggles?

- Eso lo dije hace años, debes estar ocupada pensando en todo lo que decía para acordarte después de tanto tiempo. – al decir esto puso una sonrisa de triunfo ya que la chica no contestaba , ni se inmutaba

- Puede ser eso, o quizás que al verte, me de tanta felicidad y me acuerde de mi amor no correspondido – dijo ella con sacarmo

-  No te queda esa pose de que no te importo

- Y tu sigues siendo el mismo de antes Malfoy

Se quedaron en silencio mientras que Malfoy pensaba en como responderle, Ginny se observaba las uñas, perfectas, como siempre.

- Y bien? , se te acabaron los libros de ofensas?

- Si quisieras salir de aquí, te callarías

- Ah si Malfoy? , soy bruja Malfoy, puedo abrir una puerta con mi varita

- Si es que te acuerdas , claro

Ginny había aprendido a amar  los desafíos, y se quería matar por aceptar un desafío por parte de Draco Malfoy, pero eso aun era un desafío.

( ya verás niño rico) y pensado esto , se volvió y al no sentir su varita en el bolsillo, se asustó, pero recordó que la había dejado en la cómoda de su cuarto , y al no poder hacer nada, y no quería quedar en ridículo, volteó y dijo algo muy inteligente.

- Y por que no te acuerdas tu Malfoy?

Por respuesta a esto recibió un gruñido y un apártate, y sacó la varita y convocó una puerta y la abrió para que pasaran, el paso primero dejando a Ginny detrás de el.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de las mesas , Ginny empezó a caminar más rápido, pero al ver a Alexandra recordó lo que le había dicho y experimentó la falta de aire de nuevo, y comenzó a retroceder y trastabilló con la pata de una silla , cayendo así , en unos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron, al ver quien era, se soltó , pero antes de que ella se marchara, el la cogió del brazo y acercó sus labios al oído de ella y dijo:

- Weasley , ten más cuidado con las sillas y con las emociones fuertes, la próxima vez, te podría haber dejado caer.

     Ella se quedó callada mirándolo mientras se iba, y se puso derecha, respiró hondo , y se fue a sentar con su compañera. Cuando Alexandra la vio llegar , le dijo que tenían que irse de ahí, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada, a menos de que Ginny se quisiera quedar , ella la llevaría, Ginny lo pensó, por un lado, quizás nunca más entraría a ese lugar y por otro , no le tentaba mucho la idea de irse caminando con ese frío. Acepto y antes de salir por completo , le dio una ultima mirada, se puso los guantes y salió tras ella.

La castaña se subió y metió la llave , y arranco el carro, estaban pasando unas cuantas canciones de "Salem Witches", un grupo de magas con un estilo bien raro que te hacia volar por los aires, y bailar en el cielo, menos mal que el efecto estaba disminuido gracias a que el radio era muggle y que no había mucha "esencia" ahí.

Ginny tarareaba la canción mientras que unos cuantos carros delante de ellas se paraban y los chóferes se salían de sus coches y hacían un escándalo, pero , cuando la pelirroja le iba a decir que se saliera por otro camino , la castaña ya había parado el coche y se había salido, y empezó a protestar con los muggles, sin siquiera saber la razón de su exaltación.

Cogió el celular que estaba en el tablero del carro y llamó a la casa de su hermano ron, el todavía no entendía ese instrumento , pero Hermione lo sabia utilizar así que ya. Lo llamó y contesto él:

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! que se dice al contestar esta cosa?

- Cariño..., ya voy ya voy y se dice "Aló?"

- Ya gracias amor

- Aló?

- Ron! Soy Ginny

- Hola hermana! Que tal?

- Bien , mira estoy llamando desde un celular así que no tengo mucho tiempo, se encuentra Harry?

- Un celular?...q es eso? 

- Ron , después te explico, y Harry está?

- Si , te lo paso

- Ok

 Segundos después

- Harry!!! Ginny te quiere hablar por el teléfono!

- Ahí voy!

- Ok!

- Chau Ginny , cuídate

- Gracias Ron saludos a Herm

- Ya ,chau!

- Si? Ginny? , algún problema con Alexandra?

- No...bueno...si, pero no, dime.. te puedo preguntar algo sobre ella?

- Si, dime

- Es activista?

- Que se encontraron con algo?

- Si, con una multitud de muggles quejándose, y Alex se salió y comenzó también a protestar!

- Voy para allá!

- No , Harry , no hace falta , dime que tengo que hacer para sacarla de ah

- Darle un beso? 

- Eeewww..., mejor ven

- Si , el ew es lo que me temía, en que calle están?

- En la cuadra que le sigue al nuevo restorante

- Ah ok. Ahí voy

- Te vas a aparecer?

- Pues si, allí hay muchos callejones , me aparezco ahí y ya.

- Ok te espero

Y colgó, se quedó sentada y empezó a tamborilear los dedos, y a los segundos , salió Harry de un callejón y se dirigió a Alexandra, como ella estaba de espaldas hacia el , no lo vio , él la tomo en brazos y la volteó y le dio un beso enorme...duró demasiado tiempo según Ginny, que estaba como pasmada, no podía creer que el chico medio tímido , estuviera haciendo eso, y con publico!

     Cuando terminó el gran beso, Ginny vio perfectamente como ella tenia una cara de embobada y como suspiraba y se abrazaba a el, Ginny sin querer, sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera , libre de celos, o de cualquier cosa que unas de las fans de Harry estuvieran sintiendo si estarían ahí. Se les quedó mirando mientras el la guiaba hacia el carro y viendo una de las miradas que Harry le envió se salió del asiento de adelante y se acomodo atrás dejándole espacio a Alexandra en el asiento del copiloto y a Harry como piloto, Alexandra , embobada aún, no se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba ahí atrás hasta que llegaron al apartamento y Gin salió del asiento. Decidió subir, pero viendo que Alexandra no la seguía , se quedó un ratito y viendo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, ya sabia lo que le iban a decir y sonrió , y los miró hasta que le dijeran algo.

- Gin, querida, creo que esta noche , no voy a dormir aqu

- Si gin, yo creo lo mismo, esta bien gin? No te quedarás muy sola?

- Nah! Yo estoy bien! Vayan!

- Y le dio un guiño pícaro a Alexandra que  se sentó en el carro y se ruboriz

- Y a Harry le agarró el brazo antes de que se diera la vuelta y le dijo: hazla gozar

- Ginny!!!- dijo un muy rojo Harry Potter

- Jaajajaja, anda nomás!

- Chau gin

- Chau gin querida!

Ginny los despidió con la mano y miro el auto , se quedó un rato en la calle , aún mucho después de que ellos se habían ido, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se encontró con la carta. La sacó y segura de si misma, abrió la puerta del edificio, y ya adentro , se acercó al buzón, miró la carta, le dio un pequeño beso, y dijo " Chau Harry" , y dejó caer la carta por la ranura del buzón. Se dio la vuelta, y subió las escaleras, con una sonrisa en su cara.


	4. Cap 4

Cap 4

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, fue a su cuarto , miró en su cómoda, ahí estaba la varita, sacó una jaula con su lechuza , a quien llamó Emily, y la dejó en libertad, le dijo que esperara un momento , que le iba a dar una carta para que se la lleve a Andrea.

Sacó un pergamino del primer cajón de su escritorio y el tintero y la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

             Queridísima Fortunata:

     Acá Saturninia reportándose , a que no adivinas con quien me encontré en el restaurante nuevo? ( si me invitaron es genial!), me encontré al rubio estirado, respóndeme y te cuento detalles, pero mandas tu lechuza, poke la mía quiere vacaciones, esperando inmediata respuesta...

                                                                            Saturninia

Dobló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza, diciéndole que se vaya de frente donde Andrea, y el ave le dio una mordidita en el dedo y salió por la ventana. Ginny , pensaba que tendría que esperar, porque de repente la chica estaba de fiesta, y se echó en la cama , cuando al ratito llegó una lechuza marrón con pelitos blancos y con ojos azules y se posó en la cama al lado de Ginny , antes de sacarle la nota cerró las ventanas, para que no pudiera escapar y la lechuza enseñándole la pata para que le sacara las ataduras, al parecer, a Andrea le preocupaba que el pergamino pudiera caer , y por eso la ataba con mucha fuerza,  y a Sandy le dolía.

 Ya con la nota en la mano, se echó y se acomodó en la mecedora, y leyó:

                  Amiga Saturninia:

               Te invitaron al restaurante nuevo y no me avisaste???...( bah que importa, a mi ya me habían invitado! :P) jajaja, te encontraste al gringo tarado?..no me digas..te encontraste a Malfoy?, está bueno? , como se le ve? Detalles!!!, dios me estoy muriendo! Responde maldita! Chau!

                                                                                      Fortunata

Ginny en las siguientes notas le escribió todo lo que pasó con el, respondió que si estaba bueno aunque seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado de siempre, pero que en efecto crecer le había hecho muy bien. En la ultima nota , Andrea le explicaba que tenía que salir a una fiesta, y le pregunto a la pelirroja si no quería ir, y ella se había negado , pero cuando se apareció en su cuarto , y ella le obligó decidió ir y vestirse muy sensual, total, era una bella noche.

Andrea llevaba una minifalda , haciendo énfasis en "mini" y  un top , que le llegaba antes del ombligo con mangas largas, y Ginny siguiendo la tonada , se puso un vestido negro , con un escote favorecido y que llegaba a media pierna, y se peinó , y se echó un perfume especial. Saliendo, Ginny cogió su abrigo mientras que Andrea bajaba y pedía por un taxi. 

Ginny salió del edificio y entro al auto , el cual arranco, las llevaron a lo que parecía un viejo almacén de guerra y había una gran puerta de Hierro , se bajaron, le pagaron al taxista, y tocaron la puerta , les abrieron y les pidieron las invitaciones, Andrea las llevaba en el bolso, se las enseñó y las dejaron pasar , no sin antes prometerle un baile.

La fiesta estaba llena de magos y brujas , eran fiestas clandestinas, ningún muggle sabia de ellas y nunca se llegarían a enterar ya que el lugar estaba resguardado por magia. Dejaron sus abrigos en un cuarto pequeño con varios percheros mágicos que separaron los abrigos con los nombres de las personas ,evitando así , pérdidas. 

Salieron del cuarto, y vieron la cantidad de gente que estaba en ese lugar, Ginny se ofreció a ir a la barra a pedir unos tragos, mientras que Andrea bailaba con un chico muy simpático que había estudiado en Durmstrang, en la barra, pidió los tragos , y se sentó en una banca, mientras que por atrás un chico rubio , se le acercaba.


	5. Cap 5 Get a little closer!

Cap 5

 En la barra, pidió los tragos , y se sentó en una banca, mientras que por atrás un chico rubio , se le acercaba.

- Weasley! Que haces acá! – dijo Malfoy con falsa emoción.

Ginny al oír esto , se volteo y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas. Él al verla así, quedó desconcertado, y la miro a los ojos para saber que tramaba la pelirroja , por pura respuesta, vio como la pelirroja cruzaba las piernas y lo miraba coquetamente.

- Malfoy, que haces tú aquí!- siguiendo el juego del rubio

- Pues he venido a tomar unos tragos

- Vaya pues, quien diría que el Sly supiera bailar

- Yo no dije nada de bailar –replicó el rubio

- Pues , si no te has dado cuenta, esta  ES una fiesta, y en las fiestas se baila.

- Y cuando tus padres pagaron lecciones de baile? O mejor aún, ¿Con qué?

- Comenzamos con las ofensas, No Malfoy?. 

- Ajá – Malfoy a esto levantó su mano e hizo un ademán de peinarse, pero apenas rozó su cabello

- No me des manija Malfoy...

- Está de moda la jerga muggle, no gry?

- Mmm...cuanto costará un par de vacaciones en azkaban?...hum...

- 

       La pelirroja  recibió un gruñido por respuesta. Y se quedó callada 

- Y...me vas a demostrar que sabes bailar? (claro malfoy, bien dicho , así la dejas en ridículo)

- Ah?

Ginny no sabia que responder a eso, ya que no lo había visto venir, se quedó callada. 

Malfoy pensaba que hacer, ya que el la había dejado muda, como  ella no reaccionaba, hizo algo que nunca hubiera hecho de estar en su sano juicio. Paso su mano derecha por la cintura de la chica y la levanto de la silla , haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedara centímetros encima de  la cabeza de el, y el la fue bajando lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, entonces, el la miro y sonrió pícaro. Y ella se quedó muda, el con su mano en la cintura de ella, le acercó a si, y la llevó a la pista de baile, con la otra mano, cogió la mano de ella y la puso en su cuello, y volteó la cara mirando la otra mano indicando que hiciera lo mismo con la otra. Ginny nunca supo , porque no se soltó de él en ese momento o porque puso la mano en la nuca de el muchacho, pero lo disfrutó. Bailaron un buen rato , hasta que pusieron una canción movida, y parecía que Malfoy  no quería bailarla, pero Ginny agarró las manos del muchacho y una la puso en su cintura y la otra  la cogió con su mano. Empezó la canción, era salsa, y Ginny sabia bailarla muy bien, parecía que Malfoy no tenia ni idea de que hacer , por eso Ginny hacia todos los movimientos que Malfoy no hacia, en una de esas, el puso un pie detrás de la pierna de ella, y ella quiso moverla, pero no podía y Draco cayó encima de ella.

Ginny se estaba riendo al principio , pero al ver que Malfoy no reía como ella,  se quedó callada un momento, observó los ojos grises del chico encima de ella, y el miró los ojos castaños de ella, sus pestañas largas , por un momento Ginny tuvo la necesidad de salir de ahí, de levantarse de golpe , pero cuando quiso intentarlo o creyó intentarlo, algo se lo impedía. Malfoy había puesto sus brazos al costado de los brazos de ella, y él había puesto su cabeza en el cuello de ella , oliéndole y respirando entrecortadamente. Ginny sintió como sus mejillas quemaban  y no sabia que hacer, quería que acabara y que Malfoy siguiera siendo un idiota, pero por otra parte le encantaba que le oliera el cuello y que le respirara encima... era una sensación única , cerró los ojos por un segundo , sintiendo todo eso y registrándolo en su memoria como una situación excitante .

Malfoy levantó la cabeza y con una mano acarició el brazo y Ginny se estremeció. Malfoy sin saber muy bien que hacer , se levantó , y le tendió la mano a Ginny , que confundida y algo malhumorada por que ya no seguía respirándole en el cuello, aceptó, y cuando estuvo levantada , estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente, estaban , en un lugar frío y lleno de hielo y nieve, Malfoy estaba a su costado, ella no sabia si preguntar, o quedarse callada, pero no quería morir siendo una ignorante , así que preguntó.

- Malfoy, donde?

 A Ginny la calló un dedo en sus labios, un dedo enguantado, se calló y al rato se miro a si misma, ya no tenía el vestido negro , sino que tenia ropa abrigada y hasta parecía de marca. Malfoy tenia un abrigo negro de cuero. Un gorro, y unos guantes negros también. Ginny se encontraba con un abrigo de cuero , pero blanco, que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello , un gorro y unos guantes de igual color.  Como Malfoy no decía nada, decidió explorar el lugar, estaba segura de que era un encantamiento, pero no tenia ni idea de cual sería, cuando se iba a separar de él, Malfoy le cogió el brazo y la volteó totalmente quedando así a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Ginny no sabia que pretendía el haciendo eso. Trato de soltarse, pero el no la dejo ir, el se acercó y rozó sus labios , después se separo, Gin iba a gritarle por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no pudo ya que unos labios estaban con los suyos.

Ginny sintió el contacto y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, no sabia porque se ponía así, era solo un beso, nada concreto, además era con Malfoy!. Ginny le respondió el beso, que después de un segundo se volvió menos inocente y más fiero. Malfoy la besaba con pasión y hasta quizás con un poco de odio , gin lo besaba a él por necesidad.

Hace mucho que nadie la había besado , no porque no fuera bonita, más bien porque ella rechazaba a cualquier persona, ahora pensándolo mejor ¿porqué no lo rechazaba a él? , quizás porque era guapo , y besaba tan bien que hacia que ella se olvidara de cualquier valor moral que le hubieran inculcado de niña. Lo besaba con pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y se separaban a ratos para respirar .

Lo que a Ginny le gustaba de ese beso , era que Malfoy le tocaba por sus lugares favoritos, por la espalda, el cuello, su abdomen. Ginny puso sus manos debajo del abrigo de Malfoy, y se besaban con pasión, Malfoy le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Gin , mientras que ella lo tomaba por sus cabellos y lo atraía hacia ella.

En algún momento la nieve desapareció y volvieron a estar en la pista de baile , mientras las personas que los veían , reían y algunos seguían su ejemplo, Ginny prácticamente lo desvestía en el suelo y Malfoy no se quedaba atrás, pero todo se arruinó, ya que Andrea fue a ver porque tanto escándalo y al ver a su amiga y al Slytherin casi se desmaya ahí mismo, y como las amigas son entrometidas , fue hacia Malfoy y lo sacó de encima de ella, mientras que Ginny luchaba, por volverlo a besar.

Andrea la levantó y le hizo mirar a quien había estado besando , a Ginny no pareció importarle. Pero Malfoy reaccionó . ( la besé? Besé a la Weasley?), antes de irse, le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja , se fue al cuarto con los percheros y se puso la capa con un solo movimiento y yendo hacia su auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó. Respiro por que sabia que el alcohol no le afectaba tan rápido, entonces no tenia ni idea de porque la había besado y no sabia muy bien si en verdad quería averiguarlo. (quería?)...

Cerró la puerta y bajó la ventana del auto, lo encendió y ya estaba por irse , mientras vio a dos chicas, saliendo y pidiendo un taxi... era ella..., ahí estaba ella, (¿cómo se le ocurre venir hasta acá en taxi?)...la ayudo?..., le llevo a su casa..?

No tuvo tiempo de responderse porque ya había manejado hasta donde ellas y les había abierto las puertas para que entraran. Antes de que ellas aceptaran, la castaña le susurró algo al oído y Ginny negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el asiento de adelante a pesar de las advertencias mudas de su amiga.

Malfoy , contento, o al menos eso parecía , arrancó y salió, despacio, decidió que seria mejor hablar, poke quería llevar primero a la castaña y después a la pelirroja para tener tiempo de hablar con ella. Aunque pensándolo mucho mejor...quizás no quería solo hablar.

 Andrea , como adivinándole el pensamiento al rubio, dijo que las dejara en la casa de ella, ya que la pelirroja se iba a quedar a dormir. Ginny al escuchar eso, trato de recordar cuando habían acordado eso... y como no pudo , volteó con una cara de interrogación en el rostro. Viendo la cara de Andrea que decía algo como "es por tu propio bien". Ginny ignoro esto completamente y le dijo que las llevara a sus casas, que cada una iba a dormir sola esa noche.

La castaña, aunque se imaginaba porque ella decía eso, insistió e insistió. Pero como Malfoy la ignoraba completamente, lanzó un suspiro y se quedó sentada, con los brazos cruzados.

De cuando en cuando, Ginny miraba a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo, le parecía realmente sexy cada vez que un peatón se le cruzaba y el arrugaba su nariz haciendo un gesto algo desagradable , pero a la vez provocador.

Malfoy dándose cuenta de eso, la miro por un segundo a los ojos..., se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban tímidamente, aunque no estaba muy seguro por la sombra que proyectaba el semáforo del costado.

Doblando a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina. Dejó a la castaña , y cuando trató de despedirse "civilizadamente" de ella, recibió un gruñido, un poco apagado pero entendible. Draco no se inmutó y le miro como diciendo "yo gané...ella viene conmigo, lero lero!". 

Cuando Ginny se despidió de Andrea y volvió al auto. El rubio arrancó alejándose de la casa de la amiga de la Gryffindor. 

Ginny trató de decirle que iba muy rápido, y que se había perdido la vuelta hacia su casa, pero con la adrenalina y todo el miedo que tenia, no podía articular palabra. Solo atinó a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y a agarrarse de los costados del asiento. 

Malfoy quería ir rápido como el viento, para apagar las ganas que tenia de besarla y de hacerla suya en ese momento y allí mismo. (porque sus labios me parecieron los más puros y sensuales?, no es la primera chica a la que beso...es una Gryffindor...una Weasley...maldición un barranco!)

A las justas , malfoy hizo funcionar los frenos y el carro quedó a pocos centímetros del barranco. Lo primero que hizo Draco fue voltear a ver a su acompañante, que tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía no tener ninguna herida. Malfoy suspiró y como ella aun no abría los ojos le sacó el cinturón. La miró unos segundos..., ella tenia miedo.

Ginny no sabia muy bien lo que había pasado , pero cuando sintió unas manos rozando su cintura para sacarle el cinturón , se agarró más fuerte del asiento.

 Draco la miraba preocupado..., ¿ y si tenia una lesión interna? , diablos... los Weasley lo iban a matar...pensó en sacarla, pero recordó que estaba muy cerca del barranco y que no le daría el gusto al miedo.

Se sacó a si mismo el cinturón y ahí fue cuando vio que las manos de la chica de labios rozados , se agarraba como podía al asiento y que sus labios estaban apretados haciendo que se volvieran pálidos.

Luchó para sacar sus manos de ahí, y la cogió como si fuera un cristal. Le cogió por la cintura y la sacó por la puerta del conductor, cuando ella ya estaba media apoyada en una roca muy grande , se volvió para ver su auto. Que en ese momento se movía lentamente y caía al vacío.


	6. Cap 6 tan solo un día de campo lalala XD

 Cap 6.

Ginny despertó después , Se despertó porque tuvo un sueño, o pesadilla. Soñó que a Draco lo mataban. Se despertó asustada y cuando vio a Malfoy a su lado , dio un suspiro y con eso Draco se movió a su lado, inquieto.

Dejándose ver , el rostro de Draco a la luz de la luna era bello. Estaban en un pequeño claro , visible pero al parecer Draco había hecho algo para que sea algo seguro.

El impulso que tuvo luego , fue de retirarle un mechón rubio del rostro. A Malfoy no pareció importale , Ginny lo tomo como algo bueno.  Y le empezó a acariciar el rostro...tocándole las cejas , las mejillas pálidas. Con un último temblor en su mano...Virginia paso sus dedos por los labios del slythering , los encontró terriblemente frios. A continuación se posó a su costado, le miro los párpados y con los dedos que habian tocado los labios del rubio se los pasó por los labios , cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una brisa de medianoche.

Abrió los ojos , vio que Malfoy también los tenia abiertos a ella le parecía que el no tenia nada en contra suyo en ese momento. Los ojos grises brillaban y los de ginny también. Él la besó, posando timidamente sus helados labios sobre los calientes y rosados de ella. Lentamente el beso se fue intensificando.

Malfoy le cogió de la cintura  y atrajo más hacia si, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara con un emergente bulto que salia del pantalón del rubio. Se separó un momento de él. Ella estaba segura de que no sentía nada de amor por el...sería...calentura, pero nada más.

Draco no sabia exactamente las razones por las cuales le gutaba tanto cogerla por la cintura, o ver a través de sus ojos. No podia ser cariño, era una Weasley!...( Una Weasley con una figura que parecia tallada por los dioses, unos ojos hermosos) , mientras que el pensaba esto un calorcito interno parecia expandirse por cada célula de su cuerpo. Ginny observó como Draco se paraba de repente y se alejaba de alli. Molesta se paró , y comenzó a caminar.

- Donde estamos?...- preguntó la pelirroja cayendo en cuenta de que  ya ' no estaban en Kansas'

- En el bosque Weasley – dijo el tratando de no ver el vestido medio rasgado de la chica.

  Ginny sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza , instintivamente se tocó con los dedos la frente y al ver en uno de ellos sangre, estalló en rabia.

- Que has hecho Malfoy?¡? – visiblemente molesta empujó al Slythering, cayendo este al suelo.

- De que hablas?  - alzando una ceja el rubio  y sacudiéndose la tierra del traje.

- Pues de esto! – acercándole su dedo índice a la cara del rubio haciendo que la vista de este se desenfocara al escote de la pelirroja. – Sangre!

- Ay no me digas! Aprendiste a diferenciar los fluidos del cuerpo humano Weasley!

- Arrg! – dijo ella rodando los ojos – ¿ Cómo pasó esto?

- Ah bueno, es bastante sencillo, nos caimos por un precipicio.

- ¡¿qué...QUÉ?! y te olvidaste de mencionarme aquel pequeño detalle?¡?

- eh... para tu información Weasley, si tu no me hubieras distraido yo no...

- para el colche!!...que yo qué?¡?...y como diablos te iba a distraer?¡

- pues con aquel vestido , que parece de muñequita. – dijo el impasible

- oh por dios!! Que carajo hacias mirándome el escote?¡?

- nada en especial...y ahora Weasley , suéltame.

Ginny lo habia cogido por el brazo y se habia quedado quieta sin moverse. Parecia completamente hipnotizada por aquellos...aquellos...(aquellos que?¡?...que miras ginny?¡?)

Malfoy volteó, y como no vislumbro  nada a tras suyo , volvió en sus talones y se sorprendió a encontrar a la pelirroja delante suyo con una mirada algo indescriptible.

- Qué?- preguntó el algo molesto al ver que ella no se inmutaba ante la mirada de odio tan practicada por el desde pequeño – que miras?

- Asi que te gusta mi escote , no?...- acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos , ella le miraba a los ojos.

- Ehm...yo..,...no se de lo que me hablas – dijo el pasando con dificultad saliva por su garganta y visiblemente nervioso por la cercania con ese cuerpo...

- Mmm...veamos.., que se puede hacer con un mentiroso...- acercándose al el cada vez más, pero el se mantenia aun firme y no retrocedía.

- Weasley...que pretendes?

- Mmm...sabes que tus labios me provocan?...- logró decir ella entre las respiraciones de Draco, posando sus manos en los hombros de este. – sabes que me atraes?...

- Gin..Weasley!...por dios! No sabia que fueras alguien facil!- mostrando fortaleza aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo por besarla y hacerla suya.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo borroso para Draco. Sentía un dolor horrible en su 'zona delicada' y se habia deslizado lentamente hacia abajo para apoyarse contra un tronco. Levantó la cabeza para llegar a divisar a una pelirroja , divertidísima, y aplaudiéndose a si misma por lo logrado. Y por la estupidez del rubio.

- de veras te creiste lo que te decia?...vaya Malfoy, si fueras un slythering realmente te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que pretendia hacer...

Por respuesta fue un lamento. Y soltó una sonora carcajada al ver a Draco agarrarse con fuerza 'ahí' y chasqueó la lengua en un momento de risa.

- Debí haber traido una cámara...- rio ella – ay por Merlín, no es para tanto! Y vamos preparándonos , porque no tengo intensión alguna en quedarme aquí contigo.

Se alejó de él y desapareció entre la bruma de un frio amanecer en un bosque del Londres Muggle. Volteó por un minuto y para su sorpresa malfoy se desplomó en el suelo. Se preocupó por un segundo ( no puede ser que le haya dado tan fuerte no? **) , mirando hacia él. Se le acercó , con un profundo suspiro , trató de cargarlo. A todo esto...(** Donde diablos estaba su varita?¡?)

Cuando Draco se despertó, y para alivio suyo no sentía dolor alguno en sus partes. Estaba en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel, pero al abrir un poco más los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era tan impersonal la habitación. Estaba en una cama de dosel , en frente encontró una cómoda y un pequeño espejo con un montónde accesorios...femeninos. Se levantó, pero se dio cuenta que le dolía un poco el brazo. (¿Dónde estaba...y el bosque...y la weasley?).

A los pocos minutos sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando entró una pelirroja con una bolsa caliente en las manos , un traje de trotar morado, y una coleta alta.

- vaya , hasta que por fin bello durmiente – dijo ella acercándose a él.

- Que fue Weasley?...me imagino que esto es un secuestro! Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad!

- Tranquilizate serpiente, que no muerdo...demasiado fuerte. Y estas en mi casa " gracias Weasley, por tu hospitalidad" , "De nada Malfoy"...no deberias agradecerme de por vida por no haberte dejado en aquel bosque?...

- Oh si Weasley , jaja, pero ahora...- dijo moviéndose en la cama y poniéndose los zapatos..- me voy...

( Espera, estos no son mis zapatos), se miró a si mismo ( esta no definitivamente NO es mi ropa)

- Weasley!! Que has hecho!!

- Querias que te dejara desnudo?...- dijo acercándose a el – bueno...

Malfoy estaba molesto, se encontraba con una bata rosa, y sin NADA abajo!!...la iba a matar...la mataria después de cambiarse de ropa y hacerle un hechizo.

Ginny resopló divertida, y se alejó yendo hacia lo que parecía un closet ( o placard o algo asi :S) y sacaba lo que parecía su ropa. Lavada y planchada. Y acercándose hacia el gringo le tiró encima la ropa.

- Ahí está ...cambiate – lo miró de pies a cabeza y sacó una cámara con un flash que lo dejó ciego al rubio por segundos.

- Dame acá! – correteándola por todo el cuarto

- Nunca! Tendrás que matarme!

Malfoy se rio y volvio a la cama derrotado por un ataque de cosquillas. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Se dispuso a ponerse la ropa y a calzarse los zapatos. Pero se dio cuenta de que aun estaba aquella pelirroja molestosa ahí.

- Hey , tú.- dijo el tratando de llamar la atención de la muchacha.

- Si?....- dijo ella moviendo exageradamente su cabellera y poniendo al instante una cara de inocencia.

- Piensas que me cambie aquí contigo?...

- ...ay bueno..., le quitas todo lo bueno...

- Weasley!... – molesto él dijo.

- Okey okey...pero que amargado eres...

Fin del cap!...al fin!

Lo lamento! No he podido apurar mi proceso de inspiración! .sorry!!...trataré de actuzalizar lo más antes posible, pero si no es asi, les pido paciencia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, no podré responderlos ahora , porque ya no me queda tiempo, pero les aseguro que la proxima si.

Cuídense mucho! Y no se olviden de darle un clic  al botoncito de reviews.

Byes!

Impossibles.


	7. Cap 7 Letras recortadas?¡ Oo

Aclaración: Esto à (), pueden ser pensamientos del personaje que esta hablando o haciendo algo en ese momento. Porsiaca digo nomás…

Cap 7

Al salir Malfoy de la habitación de Ginny Weasley se encontró con una chica alta y castaña. Lindos ojos y un cuerpo extraordinario.(La Weasley se consiguió una bonita novia…pero no sabia que era les…muajaja! XD) Se quedó con la boca media abierta. Aunque poco después la cerró, los Malfoy's eran los que dejaban a la prole con la boca abierta.

Ginny que había estado esperando a que la serpiente saliera de su cuarto, salió como flecha cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la sala. Pero se quedó tras una puerta donde empujándola un poco pudo ver tremenda escena. (Malfoy con la boca abierta ?¡?...naaaahh!)

Se alisó un poco el pantalón, se bajó el cierre de la camisa haciendo que quedara justo debajo de sus senos. Se peinó un poco y agarró una botella de agua. Salió por la puerta y se hizo la desentendida a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Hasta que aquél chico abrió la boca.

- Weasley , te importaría presentarme a tu pareja?

- Qué qué?¡?¡…pareja?¡?...eeewwww! Malfoy! Lárgate de aquí!

Y en eso entró en la conversación una persona que se había quedado muy divertida al ver aquella escena. Hasta que se mencionó aquel apellido.

- Malfoy?... – dijo la castaña con una frialdad inusitada.

- QUÉ?...si no te importa estoy en una pelea. – volteando la cabeza el rubio haciendo que los rayos del sol reflejaron en sus dorados cabellos…y empezaron a pelear de nuevo. Hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- que quieres? ¡? ¬¬ - dijo girando exasperado.

Pero en ese momento tenía una varita en medio de sus ojos y un rostro malvado detrás. De la nada aparece Harry en la estancia y le apunta con la varita también ante un Malfoy y una Ginny muy sorprendidos. Aunque…no tanto la verdad.

Draco sin molestarse en pedir explicaciones, lentamente fue retrocediendo, bajo la custodia de ambas varitas,  hasta llegar ligeramente detrás de la pelirroja y sacó su varita y le apuntó a esta en el cuello, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso. Que a la muchacha le pareció una descarga eléctrica total en su columna vertebral.

- Pero que haces Malfoy? ¡?  - Harry dijo esto como queriendo escupir el nombre de su boca.

- Pues que no ves, Potter, estoy cobrando mi salida – impasible se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

- Nos veremos luego… - el chico de ojos grises le observó por un minuto – ah y me olvidaba…, bonita ropa interior – cambiando totalmente de una expresión tranquila y apacible a una de perversión.

Ginny, que hasta aquel momento había estado extrañamente callada y tranquila gracias al efecto de ese 'beso', exclamó molesta:

- Maldito Malfoy! La próxima vez te mandaré un hechizo yo misma! – cuando vio que el le mandaba un beso volado. Rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta principal.

Cuando volteó se quedó con la boca abierta. Harry estaba desvistiendo a Alexandra en ¡SU sillón!

- consíganse un habitación! – obviamente algo molesta, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto golpeando la puerta.

En eso Harry y Alexandra levantaron la cabeza, notoriamente excitados y sonrosados. Levantaron los hombres y volvieron a los suyo.

Ginny cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidillos extraños puso el volumen de su reproductor de cd's a todo volumen, recibiendo de esta manera unas cuantas quejillas de sus vecinos y vecinas espantados por tal escándalo.

De pronto, ella parecía haber recordado algo. Se acercó a una esquina de su enorme cuarto, y sacó una pequeña cosa cuadrada con un lente. Había puesto una cámara para grabar momentos 'oportunos' de cuando Malfoy se cambiara. Cuando se recordó que ELLA había tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de cambiarlo a él - el chico más sexy de todo Hogwarts – su mente comenzó a deambular, si que tenia un muy buen cuerpo!

Comenzó a rebobinar la película, y se acomodó encima de un almohadón para verlo tranquila. Se hubiera hecho palomitas de maíz, pero tenia, muchas ganas de verlo.

Cuando empezó a rodar, la alegría comenzó a aflorar. Malfoy comenzaba a sacarse la bata, pero de pronto volteaba hacia la cámara. ( ¿Qué demonios?..) , y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la esquina de aquél cuarto y segundos después tenia la cámara en mano y estaba apoyado en la cama. Y empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, Weasley. No me sorprendería que tu hayas puesto esta cosilla muggle. Aunque detesto esas cosas, pareces haber olvidado momentáneamente que soy un mago (uno de los mejores, por cierto) […]

En este segundo de grabación rodó los ojos, y le sacó la lengua a la pequeña cámara. Y Malfoy tenía la cara de saber que ella estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

[…], Debes haber hecho esto para ver mi fabuloso cuerpo. No te preocupes comadreja, lo verás, pero se ve mejor en vivo y en directo. Ahora que he descubierto este aparato, no dudes que cuando tu te cambies alguna vez…pues, tendré una cinta que hará hervir a los Weasley's y al adoptado. Ciao!"

Ginny se había quedado estúpida al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Malfoy. ¡De Malfoy! O.o

Aprovecharía esto para chantajearlo…, además, el no tiene ninguna cinta de nada…aún. Sólo para estar segura haría una búsqueda exhaustiva en todo su cuarto. El mayor enemigo de su familia, NUNCA tendría una cinta de ella cambiándose. ( Nunca digas nunca Ginny…).

Después de registrar todo su cuarto en busca de algún artefacto extraño que ella no hubiera comprado con su dinero, se cansó y se echó exhausta en su cama. De pronto su estomago sonó y después de desperezarse, se acercó a su puerta y al ver que no habían moros en la costa, salió.

Se preparó un sándwich de jamón con queso derretido, y cuando iba a sacar la leche, vio la siguiente nota:

  "Ginny:

              Harry y yo hemos salido…, volveré tarde, no me esperes despierta y aleja a

               Malfoy de nuestro apartamento, okay? ¡? …bueno querida.

                                                                                                             Adiós!"

Ginny bufó…, cogió la leche y se sirvió un poco en su vaso. Miró de reojo su sillón, no quería ni pensar en lo que había pasado ahí antes de que decidieran irse. Así que se sentó en otro sillón y prendió la televisión. Se pasaron como 10 minutos haciendo zapping para aburrirse y apagar la televisión. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho un sonido extraño…, como si alguien estuviese tocando la ventana…,( ¡Pero quien podría ser¡).

Se encontró con una lechuza bonita y elegante. Era hembra y en una de sus patitas tenia envuelto un pergamino. Lo sacó entusiasmada pensado que era su amiga  Andrea.  Iba a coger su dinero para lechuzas pero cuando volvió hacia la ventana la pequeña  lechuza ya no estaba.

Abrió la carta, quería saber que locura había hecho su amiga y en que estaba involucrada…o con quien, era mejor pregunta. Pero al abrir el pergamino se encontró con una sorpresa.

Ante si había letras recortadas de revistas y de periódicos, pudo encontrar algunas de "El profeta", combinadas decían:

  "Ginny, ven a esta dirección. Ven sola."

Se quedó confundida al leer la dirección, porque no quedaba ni cerca de la casa de Andrea. Se apresuró a coger su capa ,y su varita. Aunque tenia un miedo terrible, la curiosidad le ganó. Se acercó a la chimenea y dijo la dirección. De pronto se encontraba  con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Como detestaba viajar con polvos flu.

Al llegar se encontró en una sala oscura, pero amplia. Sacó su varita por si pasaba algo. De pronto vio un resplandor. Se decidió a seguir aquello y al dar con el. Casi se cae de espaldas.

- Malfoy?¡?...- visiblemente sorprendida y ya no asustada. – este no es el estilo de un Malfoy…cortar letras de revistas…- movió el dedo índice como señal de " muy, muy mal!"

- Nox

Bueno y esto es todo amigos…al menos por hoy! Y ahora…pos a responder reviews!

**Lily E.of Potter :** uuh! Que cool que a te guste! - , si si, ya te explicaré. Chistosa?...soy chistosa?¡? que bkn! Mi propósito no era ese pero mi vida es graciosa a veces! Cuídate mucho! Y no! No se va a quedar estéril! Despreocúpate! Byes! Besos! Y sigue leyéndome!

**LadyVega****:** Bueno…a ella le debe estar pasando muchas cosas por la cabecita esa…quien sabe! Jajaja , si! Le he hecho sufrir! Y bien sufrida la tiene! Y estoy segura que a media población femenina le gustaría ser Ginny! ( incluyéndome! -), gracias por el review! Cuídate! Besos!!

**Carlaaa****! yo ps...fivi : **Darling! nu, no sé que es eso O.o pero debe ser alguna tontería! ( mentira!XD), tqm primita!!! Y sigue leyéndome! Thanks!

**tini**** :  ** Bueno pues, acá esta el cap 6 y el 7. No eres muy expresiva! ¬¬ pero bueno! Cuídate y sígueme leyendo!

**Fabisa****:** jajaja , si CASI, casi, pero a mis héroes no los podía matar..Sería una insensible! Jajaja, cuídate y dale, no te pierdas estos 2 caps ( el 6 y el 7), cuidate! Byes!

**Mary**** Potter W86 :** Pues un gusto! Gracias por lo de genial. Cuídate mucho. Besos!

**Thuringwethil**** :** Estoy hacienda los caps más largos, para tu gusto! , jajaja, no, para nada, no me lo agradezcas, realmente me gusta tu historia aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo de leerla y encima se me vienen encima los exámenes y no tengo tiempo ni de mirar la pc. Cuídate mucho! que bien que te guste la trama. A mi tb me gusta! XD jajaja, byes! Besos!

Pd : nos leemos. Trataré de ponerme al día con tu historia. Aunque se me acaba el tiempo.


	8. Cap 8 2 grandes puertas

Cap 8.

- Como que nox? ¡?...eso es lo único que vas a decir?¡? – Ginny no sabia donde estaba Draco, se limito a decir un hechizo. – Lumos!

- Weasley?...no te gusta la oscuridad? – dijo el rubio moviéndose sigilosamente cerca de ella

- Hey! ¿Donde estás?... ¿tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

- ¡Tan solo sígueme Weasley!...y guarda silencio!

- Arg, pero ¿cómo piensas que te siga?...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas bruscamente por una mano que cogía la suya y la jalaba hacia el. Apuntó su varita hacia la nuca de su "secuestrador" y al ver que si era el, dijo el hechizo correspondiente y se quedo a oscuras con el.

Malfoy la llevaba aún de la mano cuando llegaron a un par de puertas. Para esto Malfoy había prendido las luces interiores de la mansión. Ginny suspiró al ver la belleza del lugar. Las puertas eran altas y gruesas. Tocó con sus dedos la madera, y sintió unas impresiones…, como runas.

Se giró hacia Malfoy que estaba apoyado contra la pared, dispuesto a fumarse un cigarrillo.

- Malfoy deja eso! – dijo ella pegándole un golpe a la mano del muchacho haciendo que el cigarro cayese al suelo.

- Pero que haces? ¡? …es una marca muy cara de cigarros…

- Pues no interesa, no has visto lo bellas que son estas puertas? – mirando sorprendida la base de las puertas.

- …Vaya que si, Weasley, pero no importa, nunca se han abierto, que yo sepa – Dijo el con una especie de misterio en su voz.

- ¿Nunca?...Entonces, ¿Para qué me traes acá, si no voy a poder ver lo que esta adentro?

- Esto me cuesta mucho, Weasley…

Y al ver la cara de asco y sorpresa en la cara de la pelirroja, la interrumpió cuando ella iba a abrir la boca.

- No me malinterpretes Weasley, no hablo de nada para contigo.

- Porque diablos me mandaste a llamar, entonces? ¡?

Ginny escuchando lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y se sonrojó. Tuvo que rehuir de la mirada del Ex-Slythering, que sonreía con diversión.

- ¿Que dijiste Weasley?...

- Erg…nada Malfoy. Ahora dime, que hago aquí?

- Bueno…tú en Hogwarts tomaste runas antiguas. Yo no.

- Eso es todo?...

- Necesito que abras estas puertas Weasley

- Y piensas que voy a hacerlo por…?

- Porque si no lo haces… - dijo el rubio acercándose más a ella – lo lamentarás…

Ginny parpadeó y se giró hacia una de las puertas, tocando con sus dedos las inscripciones. Malfoy  conjuró un sillón , pensando que iba a estar mucho tiempo ahí. Se equivocó.

- Tempus et ars amandis

- Que dijiste Weasley?

Pero Malfoy cerró la boca al ver que se oía un estruendo y se abrían las 2 puertas. Draco logró levantarse de la silla y ponerse al lado de Ginny, cuando una luz blanca profunda inundaba toda la casa y los dejaba medios cegatones.  Y de pronto una gran fuerza los impulsaba hacia atrás, golpeándose así contra una de las columnas principales.

- Aaaaaaaah!...ouch! eso dolió!

- Weasley! Las abriste!

- Jura!!!...claro que las abrí cabeza de alcornoque! – dijo mirando divertida a Draco mientras  posaba una mano en su nuca – y ahora me retiro, permiso.

- Te retiras?...no piensas entras conmigo ahí y averiguar q es lo que esconde?

- Me crees loca o qué?...si ha estado escondido tanto debe ser por algo…

- No me digas!

- Huroncito… - dijo ella manteniendo la calma – no te me vengas a hacer el listo ahora, OK? , sinceramente no te queda.

- Eres insoportable Weasley.

- Pero fui capaz de abrir un par de puertas…- Casi gritando la pelirroja, porque se estaba alejando de allí.

Malfoy corrió y se lanzó hacia ella. Quedando asi encima, y al control de la situación. Y no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí encima de ella, poniendo a aquella pelirroja visiblemente nerviosa.

- Que te crees que haces eh, Malfoy?...- dijo cuando dejó de babear…

- Ehm…no pienses nada raro Weasley…solo trataba de que no tocarás esas puertas…

-  (esa no me la creo…XDD...OK Malfoy y ahora que lo lograste…déjame ir.

- No.

- Quéeee???

- Que no.

- Y ahora que hice?¡…auxiliooooo

- Si sabes que esta casa esta un poco lejos de las otras no?...

- Pues si me di cuenta sr.yo-lo-sé-todo

- Si te diste cuenta porque gritas Weasley?..

- Imbecil!

- Niña tonta!

- Maricon!

- Lesbiana!

- Eso no!...carajos!...aléjate!!!

- No lo has desmentido…

- Desmentido que Malfoy?

- Lo de lesbiana...

- Ah quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy?¡

- Yo no dije eso.

- Lo insinuaste.

- Que no

- Que si

- ¡¡¡Que no!!!

- Que si!

Y Ginny sin decir nada más, se acercó bruscamente al rostro del rubio y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas. ( Esto sabe bien, pero porque Malfoy no se resiste? ). Draco le había soltado y se había ido levantando lentamente quedando así, los medio sentados, las cuatro piernas entrelazadas…y el beso cada vez haciéndose menos intenso...y con más ternura. Ginny se aferró a la espalda de Malfoy, y este le cogió la cintura, y le empezó a besar el cuello provocando que Ginny sonriese.

- Malfoy..que bien besas..

- Tu no vas mal Weasley…o Virginia..

- Hmm…me llamaste por mi nombre…

- Tu cuello me gusta…

- Me gusta tu espalda…y tus brazos..

      Ginny suspiró ya que Draco la había levantado un poco, haciendo que las piernas de       la pelirroja rodearan la cintura del Slytherin y haciendo que este se agarrara de una parte consistente pero más debajo de la cintura.

 Entre beso y beso Virginia logró susurrar algo, prácticamente ineludible para Draco.

- Que haremos con las puertas?...

Malfoy, molesto por la interrupción, le cogió la barbilla y la beso con ímpetu. La cargó, y se alejó con ella de ese pasillo, dejando las dos grandes puertas  de roble se quedaran abiertas a la soledad de la casa y desatara su misterio.

Eso es todo por hoy! Si que me he demorado! Pero ha sido por pura flojera lo admito!! Me disculparán chicas! Respuestas a los reviews!

**Fabisa :** que cool que te parezca interesante!!! : P cuídate y no te hagas bolas!! Besos!

**Lily E.of Potter :** eeeh! Aca ta el otro! Besos!

**LadyVega:** A Draco se le quiere ps!! Jajaja, si…yo tb quería ese video! Y si! Así son muchos chicos!...sorry! me demore tantito!...cuídate! y sigue leyéndome! byes! Besos

**andrea : **Jajajajaa no le ha pasado naaa…(me moriría si le pasa algo!)…y acá ta el próximo cap! Cuídate! Bss.

Adioshito!!!  De aki hasta que escriba…creo que voy a empezar el noveno cap, no?...que dicen! Jajaja, denle un clic al sr.botoncito de los reviews! Cuídense! Y Gracias por leerme y por la paciencia tb!! Muaaaaaaaa!

Impossibles


End file.
